Naruto the Blonde Akuma
by goldflam3
Summary: What if when Minato sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto, it didn't work the way he thought? What if it sealed him into the seal with the Kyuubi? Story starts in Nami no Kuni. Fem-Haku/Strong Naruto (just to clarify, Naruto and Haku are not together, they might be later but you'll have to wait and see)
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. it's sad i know. You can all cry with me.**

* * *

**Naruto the Blonde Akuma****Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

(Nami no Kuni – Bridge)

Naruto sat there, mouth slightly gaping while looking up at Sasuke who had been turned into what resembled a human pincushion from all the senbon thrown by the fake hunter-nin that had been accompanying the missing-nin from Kirigakure, known as Zabuza. As Sasuke fell backwards onto Naruto, all he could do was gasp and catch him before he hit the ground.

"W-why Sasuke?" gasped out Naruto who couldn't believe that Sasuke had just sacrificed himself to keep Naruto alive.

"Like I know Dobe, my body just moved before I could think" said Sasuke as he closed his eyes while uttering the last few words and leaning all the way back onto Naruto.

While Naruto was sitting there holding Sasuke, the fake hunter-nin, from his position in his mirrors, said in a voice devoid of any and all emotion "I am sorry it had to come to this, but he would not surrender."

"Y-you k-killed him…" Naruto stuttered out. "YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed out as he stood up as red chakra began to envelope him and swirl around him in a storm like manner. Standing up fully as the strange chakra took on the shape of a giant grinning fox above the blonde Genin.

"_What in the world is this chakra? Its so strong!" _thought Haku as began shaking slightly due to the bloodlust the blonde boy was leaking out.

"_What the fuck is that?" _thought Kakashi. _"This ominous feeling, it's exactly like that night twelve years ago." _As a particularly strong flare of chakra came from the direction of the ice dome Naruto and Sasuke were in, Kakashi's eyes widened and his Raikiri (lightening cutter) slowly faded out of existence.

"_This chakra… it's the same feeling as that time with the Mizukage" _Zabuza mentally exclaimed.

"Haku!" screamed Zabuza as he renewed his vigorous struggle to free himself from Kakashi's hunting dogs.

Turning to Zabuza, Kakashi nodded his head slightly as he made his tracking dogs dispel as they both chakra sprinted over to the ice dome.

"_What is this?" _thought Sakura as she fell to her knees from the feeling of the chakra in the air. A second later she collapsed on the bridge as her head hit the floor with a solid "thunk".

"ARGHHH!" yelled Naruto as he fell on all fours. As he looked up and glared at a mirror the hunter-nin was in he growled while his whisker marks grew thicker and his canines extended. Throwing his head back he let out a chakra infused roar that shattered the dome of ice mirrors.

"_What is he?" _thought the fake hunter-nin as he was sent flying through the air after Naruto's roar shattered the dome.

Jumping after the fake hunter-nin, Naruto raised his fist back and threw a punch directly at the mask wearers face. As soon as the fist connected with the mask it shattered into pieces while launching the fake hunter-nin further back. Landing back on the ground Naruto charged forward with full intent of ending the fake hunter-nins life for killing Sasuke. However just as his fist was going to connect with the hunter-nins face he stopped just inches away.

"H-h-haku?" Naruto gasped out. He couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but serving Zabuza-sama is the reason for my existence" stated Haku.

Just as he was about to reply a foot came into his peripheral vision and kicked him in the temple, effectively knocking him out cold and sending him flying sideways.

"Hmmph, damn brat" muttered Zabuza as he landed gently on the bridge. "Haku, get up now."

"Yes Zabuza-sama" mumbled Haku as he slowly stood up; groaning as he stretched his back out. Stumbling slightly as he took a step forward he turned to Zabuza, "Zabuza-sama, what are your orders?"

"This battle is over, there is no need to continue" Zabuza stated as he pointed to the beginning of the bridge where a big group of bandits and thugs were gathered with a small fat man in a suit at the front.

"Ha" the short fat man named Gato shouted out. "Kirigakure no Kijin' my ass, more like 'Kirigakure no Koinu" he chuckled. "You couldn't even kill four simple ninja yet you call yourself that name."

"Kakashi, this battle is over now, there's no need for this to continue" said Zabuza.

"Agreed on that point, would you two like some help to clean up the trash over there?" asked Kakashi.

"No, Haku and I shall be fine to take out this pain in the ass," growled Zabuza while Haku took out three senbon in each hand and put them between the spaces in his fingers.

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"_Wow" Naruto stated while getting up and looking around. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself as he turned around on the spot trying to figure out exactly where he was. He was looking around at what appeared to be a sewer with different sized pipes running across the walls and a layer of water across the floor that came up to his ankles. _

_Glancing around one more time he saw a passage that appeared to have a bright shining light coming from the end of it. Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto started towards the source of the light. The first thing he noticed was that the light seemed to move with him and the water seemed to get shallower as he moved further and further along. The light faded as he exited the corridor into a huge room. Walking forward, he noticed that what looked like jail bar cells that were as think as him came into view. Walking up to them he stopped suddenly as a pair of gleaming red eyes snapped open with a piercing glare._

"_**Come closer little one" **__growled a low, gravely voice._

_Completely shocked by the voice Naruto didn't know what to do and just stood there gaping like a fish._

"_**Hmph, humans. All the same…" **__the voice said as the eyes floated upwards and multiple giant thuds were heard. __**"You're all weak, pathetic and my container seems to be the weakest and the most pathetic of them all."**_

"_Y-y-you're the K-kyuubi no Kitsune" stuttered out Naruto._

"_**So the Brat can at least talk and knows who I am," **__muttered the voice. __**"It is about time you finally came in here now listen and shut up. This is the deal; I'm about to pump as much of my chakra into you as this cursed seal will allow me to so you don't die. After I stop, you'll pass out for a day or two and when you wake up you're to come back in here."**_

"_W-wait, how do I get back in here?" asked Naruto. _

"_**Pathetic!" **__growled the Kyuubi. __**"Just meditate and think about this place"**_

"_Right!" shouted Naruto as the room began to fade around him._

"_So, what do you think?" asked a calm and collecting voice from on top of the Kyuubi._

"_**He's pathetic. I can't believe my container is that weak" **__scoffed the Kyuubi. __**"The training that's going to be needed to turn that Brat into a proper Shinobi will be incredible." **_

"_But it can be done with the both of us helping him" spoke the same voice as before. "Not to mention as he gets stronger, the better it is for all three of us." _

"_**Be quiet human," **__growled the Kyuubi as he settled down to go back to sleep. __**"That Brat will get stronger or I'll eat him myself. No container of mine will be a weakling."**_

"_Always nice to talk to you too Kurama" laughed the man while lying down on the giant demons head and getting comfortable. _

"_**You're just lucky I can't eat you in here human" **__snapped Kurama._

* * *

(Bridge)

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he found himself on the bridge again. Standing up as the red chakra began to envelop him for the second time that day he looked around himself at the bridge and noticed the group of thugs with a short fat man in front of them at the beginning of the bridge.

"You betrayed me Gato," said Zabuza's voice as it drifted across the bridge towards Naruto.

"_Gato? This is his fault. It's his fault Sasuke is dead!" _thought Naruto in a rage. Crouching forward the Kyuubi's chakra began to center around him and take on the shape of a fox cloak with pointed ears and a single tail. Tensing, Naruto sprang forward to the group of thugs while bringing his arm back.

"It's your fault **he's dead!" **screamed Naruto as his voice changed to a demonic growl at the end of the sentence. Leaking a severe killing intent towards the group of thugs making almost half the group fall down onto their knees while the other half started shaking.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi as he took a step forward to stop Naruto but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that Kakashi," growled Zabuza. "I once fought the third Mizukage who had the same type of chakra as this and it was insanely powerful. I don't think anything could stop him at the moment."

Turning back to face the rampaging Naruto, Kakashi's one visible eye hardened as he watched his student.

As Naruto launched his hand forward a claw of red chakra followed it and then continued to stretch forward. Spreading his fingers, Naruto turned the claw into dozens of red spikes that speared into more then half of the thugs killing them instantly. Putting on a burst of speed Naruto launched himself across the bridge and got in the center of the rest of the thugs. Spinning around he grabbed two thugs by their heads with his chakra claws and spun around in a circle efficiently snapping their necks and then launched them into two other thugs. Channeling more chakra into his tail, he hardened it, stretching it and thrusting it through the chest of a thug running up behind him to try and stab him in the back. Throwing the thug aside with his tail he then channeled chakra into the claws on his hands and launched them forward into a group of thugs charging at him and impaled all but one who stumbled under the claw. Running forward the thug swing his sword at Naruto who has no time to dodge. As the sword got closer to Naruto the thug smirked thinking he was about to kill the young shinobi. His smirk falling, the thug gasped as he watched his sword melt when it hit the red chakra.

"**That's not nice ya know," **laughed out Naruto as he looked up at the shocked thug. Reaching up, Naruto grabbed the thug by his head and channeled a large portion of chakra into his hand he melted the thugs face clean off. Shaking his hand to get rid of the melted skin and blood he started towards Gato who had fallen down on the bridge and had a growing wet patch on his groin.

"S-s-s-stop r-r-right there demon!" Gato screeched out while attempting to crab walk the opposite direction of the chakra cloaked Naruto.

"**What's a matter Gato?" **Naruto cackled in his new demonic voice. **"Do I scare you?"**

"I-if you leave me alone I'll give you anything you want," gushed Gato desperately.

Stopping dead, Naruto cocked his head to the side in a curious manner. **"Anything you say?" **he asked curiously.

"Yes! Anything I promise! You can ahev money, fame, woman. Whatever it is ill get it for you" spluttered Gato trying to appease the young Genin.

Smiling a bloodthirsty smile, Naruto opened his mouth and growled "**I want you dead!"**

Launching a chakra claw forward he grabbed Gato around the waist and dragged him, kicking and screaming, back to him. Grabbing Gato's torso with one claw and his legs with another, Naruto proceeded to rip him apart at the waist. Stepping away from the blood and body spattered section of the bridge; he made his way over to where his sensei was standing with Zabuza, Haku and Tazuna.

Taking two steps forward trying to make his way towards them his chakra cloak suddenly dispersed and he collapsed forward falling into unconsciousness.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi as he dashed forward catch him before he hit the bridge.

"Kid's got some guts I'll give him that," mumbled Zabuza while Haku silently nodded his head in agreement. "Go get the other brat you filled with senbon Haku, I'll grab Pinky over there."

"Of course Zabuza-sama," replied Haku with a bow as he then walked away to collect his opponent from before.

Grunting as he stood up with Naruto over his shoulder, Kakashi called out to Zabuza " Why are you helping us? We aren't comrades so you have no reason."

"Both of us are injured and exhausted," Zabuza explained over his shoulder as he picked Sakura up and put her over his shoulder. "It would be beneficial for us both to stay as a group for a time."

Pondering this information but keeping his face as impassive as possible he asked "and what about your mission to assassinate Tazuna?"

"Gato's dead," replied Zabuza as he and Haku stood facing Tazuna and Kakashi. "No point continuing if there's no pay in it for me."

Nodding his head in understanding Kakashi then turned to Tazuna "lead the way Tazuna." Getting an unsure look from him Kakashi explained. "Gato is dead, therefore even if Zabuza was to kill you he would only be endangering himself further for no money. You'll be safe I give you my word."

Nodding his head, Tazuna turned around and walked home with Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku carrying the three Genin from squad 7.

* * *

(Mindscape)

"_So, what do you think?" asked the calm voice from on top of the Kyuubi's head._

"_**That Brat is still pathetic, even with my help. You'll have to help him train if you want him to live to until adulthood" **__spoke the gruff voice of the Kyuubi._

"_I know Kurama, but what's life without a little challenge eh?" teased the voice._

_**You've always been one for a challenge Minato. You proved that when you rode that infernal toad into battle with me" **__growled the Kurama._

"_You still sore about that?" laughed Minato. "I thought we'd got over that and were friends now?"_

"_**Hmmph, I use the word friend loosely," **__snapped Kurama__**. "I do hope that brat takes the deal I have to offer him though."**_

"_Have faith in my son Kurama, I'm sure he will do us both proud" grunted Minato as he shifted positions on the giant fox demons head._

* * *

(Tazuna's House)

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was he was very, very confortable and warm. Figuring he was in a bed back as Tazuna's house he stayed as he was. Looking over what he remembered, Sasuke's death came back to him as vivid as if he was seeing it again.

"Sasu-ow!" he screamed as he suddenly shot up and smacked his head on something hard. Hissing as he rubbed his head he heard a soft voice saying something to him.

"It is good to see you awake finally Naruto-kun" spoke the soft voice. "You have been asleep for two days and your team has been worrying about you."

"H-haku?" Naruto stammered out as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. When it turned out he wasn't he charged up ready to tackle him until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders restraining him.

"Relax Naruto" spoke Kakashi in a soothing voice. "Everything is fine. Sasuke is alive he was just put in a near death state and both Haku and Zabuza have joined us. I also have even better news!" he said with his famous eye smile.

Before Naruto could even ask, Haku spoke up. "That's right Naruto-kun. Both Zabuza-sama and I have agreed to try and join Konoha" he said while beaming at Naruto.

Staring at Haku in shock for a few seconds, Naruto then smiled one of his special mega-watt smiles and jumped at Haku to hug him. As soon as Naruto made contact with him Haku turned bright red and turned into a spluttering mess.

Pulling back while still grinning Naruto sat back down, "This is so cool! You guys can join Konoha and I can see you all time!"

Smiling and standing up, Haku bowed while saying "It would be my pleasure Naruto-kun. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to the bathroom." Turning Haku walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Sitting back down crossed-legged, Naruto pondered what eh had learnt. _So I'm the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune which is probably why the villagers hate me and glare at me. I guess that makes sense now. Although Haku will be coming back to Konoha with Zabuza. _Cheering up with that last thought he decided to go to the toilet before he went back into the seal to talk to the Kyuubi. Walking down the hallway he opened the bathroom door to be greeted with a scream.

Haku threw a bar of soap at Naruto and covered himself with a towel quickly but not quick enough to stop Naruto from a look at two big balls of flesh hanging off of Haku's chest.

Trying to stop a nosebleed threatening to come on Naruto looked at Haku. "Y-y-you're a g-g-girl?" was all he managed to stutter out before finally losing the battle with his nosebleed and passing out.

Drawn by the scream, everyone in the house ran to the bathroom to see an unconscious Naruto and a very embarrassed Haku in only a towel.

"Hmm, female. Just as I thought," stated Kakashi as he glanced up from his orange book to take a look at the scene before him.

"Wait, you knew!" exclaimed Sakura.

As Zabuza stepped forward while digging in his pinky in his ear to clear it out he explained. "I had Haku disguise herself as a boy as to not arouse suspicion with some of Gato's… less sociable men. It was also easier while travelling with Haku disguised like that."

Keeping up a bored expression as he turned another page in his book, Kakashi sighed. "Basically it was a lie to protect Haku who is now a she. Sakura would you be so kind as to pick up Naruto and place him back in bed so Haku can get some privacy?"

Grumbling Sakura picked up Naruto while Haku closed the bathroom door to get dressed. Carrying Naruto she dropped him on his mattress and walked away mumbling under her breath.

* * *

(Mindscape)

_Snapping open his eyes and standing up, the mightiest tailed beast of them all stretched his back and yawned. __**"I thought you'd be back around this time Brat, but I have to admit even I didn't think you'd come back the way you did." **__Snickering he stepped forward so that Naruto could get a better look at him._

_Walking forward to the bars Naruto looked in wonder at the Kyuubi. "How the hell did I get back here anyway?"_

_Grinning the Kyuubi looked down at the Blonde and laughed. __**"Last I remember, you walked in on some beauty getting out the shower. She had a nice pair on her too, not bad if I do say so myself brat."**_

_Blushing like mad and looking down at his feet Naruto remembered what had happened and laughed. "Oh yeah! But its not like that you pervert! I didn't do it on purpose!"_

"_**I know now shut up brat, I have something to show you." **__Putting his head down on the floor there was a blur of yellow as something moved from the Kyuubi's head and landed in front Naruto._

"_Well well well, You've certainly grown up Naruto." Reaching out and putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder the figure spoke up, "you should know who I am."_

_Staring wide-eyed at the man, Naruto raised his arm and pointed at the man. "You're the Yondaime Hokage."_

"_That's not all Naruto, I'm also your father." Smiling the figure embraced Naruto in a tight hug. "I'm proud of you son, you've stayed strong despite all your hard ships."_

* * *

_Me "hey Neji! what do you think about my story?"_

_Neji "your fate has been decided, your story shall be amazing" *walks away*_

_Me "umm, thank you!" o.O_

* * *

This is actually my first Fanfic ever so any reviews/comments that you guys can make are appreciated. tell me what you guys think and give me a heads up with ideas if you have any. =)


	2. Chapter 2: Being Informed

**Author Notes: well here's chapter 2 guys. The next chapter might take a bit longer to get out because I've got some assignments and exams coming up for school but ill try get it out ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto, someone come and cry with me?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Being Informed **

(Mindscape)

_"That's not all Naruto, I'm also your father." Smiling the figure embraced Naruto in a tight hug. "I'm proud of you son, you've stayed strong despite all your hard ships."_

_Crying Naruto just hugged his new found further while burying his face in the mans shirt. Not wanting to overload Naruto with information, Minato wrapped his arms around Naruto and stood there like that while he let it all out. _

_After ten minutes Naruto finally settled down enough to talk and sat down on the floor. "W-w-why are you in here? How come you've never talked to me before? Where's Mum?" _

_Sighing, Minato sat down across from Naruto and crossed his legs. "First Naruto we have to go over some ground rules for this situation." Receiving a nod and a puzzled look from Naruto he continued. "First; you can't tell anyone that I happen to be in here and I mean anybody. That includes the Hokage, Kakashi and anybody else."_

_About to protest Naruto opened his mouth but stopped as Minato raised his hand and continued. "This is for your own safety Naruto. If people find out I'm locked inside the seal on you and it leaks to all the enemies I made in my lifetime then you would be in even more danger since you also have the strongest of all the bijuu sealed in you. As much as I hate to admit it, there are also people in Konoha that would try and gain control of you if they found out." _

_Sighing as he looked up at his son, Minato moved on. " Second; training begins as soon as we reach the leaf. There will be no argument on this for two reasons. The first being I made many enemies and some day you will be found out as my son. When that day comes I want you to be prepared for anything and everything they can throw at you."_

_Turning around and looking at the Kyuubi, Minato plastered a huge grin on his face. "This big guy over here is the second reason you'll have to train."_

_Watching Naruto's face, Minato saw his facial expressions go from shocked to curious and then to one of outrage. As Naruto stood up he pointed a finger at the giant fox sealed inside of him. "Why the hell do I have to train for that bastard?! He's never done anything for me!"_

_Letting out a giant roar the made both humans cover their ears, the Kyuubi glared down at Naruto and growled a low threatening growl. __**"Insolent little Brat! If it was not for me then by now you would be dead!"**_

_Walking forward Naruto stood in front of the bars and put his hands on his hips. "Dead? Ha! I've never seen you help me with anything ever!"_

_Shaking his head Minato stood up and walked over to Naruto. "You really shouldn't talk to him like that Naruto, he may be locked in the seal completely but it's not a good idea to antagonize."_

_Turning to face his father Naruto placed his right hand on his hip and pointed at the Kyuubi with his left. "Why not? He never has done anything for me!"_

_"That's not tr-" Minato tried to explain but was cut off halfway by the Kyuubi who had charged forward and smacked Naruto in the chest with the back of his effectively sending him flying across the room._

_Swishing his nine tails back and forth the Kyuubi growled in the direction of Naruto. __**"Clueless Brat, all you ever eat is the infernal ramen. If it wasn't for me flooding your body with chakra everyday you wouldn't even be able to pick up chopsticks to eat. The chakra I send to flood you system provides nutrients for your body that you don't get from eating your ramen. As I said, without me you would have died years ago."**_

_Sighing, Minato walked over to where Naruto was, bent down and pulled him up by his arm. Dusting off a bit wall from his shoulder he walked Naruto back to the bars the Kyuubi was behind. "He's right Naruto, you have a lot to be thankful for. I think this is enough conversation for one day; you should go get something to eat because you've been in here for 4 hours."_

_Nodding his head Naruto turned around and waved over his shoulder, "I'll talk to you guys later the."_

_Enlightenment showing on his face Minato called out to his son. "Naruto just to let you know, you don't have to come in here to talk to us, if you just think about us and think what you want to say we'll be able to communicate with you."_

_"Right!" spoke Naruto as he faded out of his mindscape and back into consciousness._

_After a moment of silence between the two Minato finally spoke up. "Did you have to hit him?"_

_Putting his paw down on the ground for Minato to jump onto, the Kyuubi replied as he put Minato on his head and walked to the back of his cell. __**"Of course I did. He has to learn that he will need to my help during his lifetime because he will not be able to beat all his enemies by himself."**_

_"Understandable" replied Minato as he sat down on the Kyuubi's head. "When we get to Konoha are we training him your way or my way first?"_

_Grinning as he laid down on the floor the Kyuubi thought for a minute. __**"I pick both"**_

_Nodding his head in acceptance as he snuggled into the Kyuubi's red fur, Minato laughed as he thought about his son's upcoming training. "Thank god he's got your regenerative powers and Kage level chakra reserves otherwise this would be impossible." _

* * *

**Time Skip: One Week **

(Completed Bridge)

Team 7 plus Zabuza and Haku were standing on the newly completed bridge of Nami no Kuni with Zabuza and Kakashi in the middle of the four younger shinobi with them and the whole village there to see them off.

Walking forward with Inari at his side, Tazuna stuck his hand out to shake Naruto's hand. "I never thought I'd say this gaki, but you and your army have given hope back to this land. I'm still amazed you could create a one hundred man work force in an instant!"

Grinning Naruto shook his hand while rubbing the back of his head with the other. "One-hundred clones are nothing to me, I'm just happy I could help!"

"Well Naruto, on behalf of everyone in Nami no Kuni, I thank you for freeing this land from Gato's reign."

Continuing to rub the back of his head Naruto smiled wider, "like I said I'm just happy to help."

Stepping forward with his orange book in hand Kakashi eye smiled at the citizens of the Wave Country, "Well we should probably be off, we have to get back to Konoha and report about the mission, Zabuza and Haku."

Turning around, Team 7 plus company walked across the bridge with everyone waving and cheering them off.

Tsunami stepped forward towards Tazuna, "What are we going to name the bridge?"

Across the crowd there were mumbles of "The Team 7 Bridge" and "The Bridge Of Hope".

Scratching his bearded chin, Tazune made up his mind, "We'll call it, The Great Naruto Bridge" in respect for the person that freed the country."

Cheering and clapping the crowd slowly dispersed except for one kid.

_'Just you wait Naruto-niisan, I'm gonna grow big and strong and be the best carpenter in the world!" _thought Inari and he stared at the Bridge.

* * *

(Camp – 2 days after leaving Nami no Kuni)

Stopping to make camp for the night, Team 7, Zabuza and Haku stopped in a small clearing roughly one days travel away from the Leaf village.

"Okay guys, we're stopping for the night and making camp here," said Kakashi as he pulled out his orange book and sat down on a rock that was sticking out of the ground. "Naruto make 30 Kage Bunshin. Send 10 to collect water, 10 to collect some food and 10 set up the tents for everyone."

Nodding to his sensei Naruto made a cross sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" he called out as a big puff of smoke revealed another 30 identical Naruto's standing around the clearing.

"Hmph! Like one of you wasn't enough of a loser already dobe," scoffed Sasuke as he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"What'd you say teme?" asked one Naruto while taking a step forward.

"Yeah! We'll kick your ass all the way to the Leaf village!" shouted another clone.

"Try me then," Sauke smiled as he flared his sharingan at Sasuke.

Sighing at his students, Kakashi put his book down on his leg. "That's enough you two! Naruto get your clones to work and Sasuke stop provoking him!"

Scoffing Sasuke turned around and walked back to where Kakashi and Sakura were standing.

"Alright guys, you know what to do now don't let me down!" Naruto shouted to all his clones.

Pumping their fists in the air with a shout of "hai" all the clones simultaneously jumped away to do what they were ordered to do. Grumbling Naruto went and sat next to Haku.

Looking at the Haku Naruto wondered exactly how she had ended up with the life that Naruto would probably have if the villagers had their way with him. Deciding to voice his question he turned to face her.

"Umm Haku, how did you end up travelling with Zabuza?"

Turning to face the blonde boy Haku was shocked that anyone besides Zabuza would take an interest into her life she didn't reply for a moment.

"Y-you want to know about me?" she asked. Receiving a nod from the whiskered blonde Haku let a smile grace her face.

"Well I was born in a small, snowy town in in Kirigakure. At first I lived a happy life with my Mother and my Father." Getting a sad look on her face as she continued with her story Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand to comfort her. Smiling at the compassionate gesture Haku went on. "One day I was outside playing and did something amazing. I used my Hyton (Ice Release) powers. I was excited that I could do something so amazing so I went and showed my Mother. when I showed her though, she got angry with me like I'd done something really bad. She slapped my hands before I could even complete what I was doing and told me to never use them powers again. Unfortunately though, my Father had seen me show her."

Taking a deep breath to steady her as she had everyone listening to her story but Zabuza who had taken his blade from his back as was sharpening it on his lap.

"That night," she continued. "My Father came home with a group of villagers. What I had shown my Mother was a Kekkai Genkai that was feared in Kirigakure no Sato. The villagers had formed a mob with my Father leading them. They stormed the house and killed my Mother first. She was a retired shinobi though and was quite proficient in her Hyton abilities having trained before she fled her home village. She managed to kill all the villagers except my Father who she loved. After he killed her, he came to me."

Shuddering as she remember Naruto squeezed her hand to let her know he was there. Smiling at him again she continued her story. "I remember being scared out of my mind. As he raised his club over his head I closed my eyes and raised my hands over my head. I waited for the blow but it never came so I slowly opened my eyes." Letting out a chocked sob Haku took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I can remember the look of shock and surprise on his face when a pillar of ice had erupted from the ground and impaled him through his chest. After what seemed like hours of crying, I finally stood up and walked out of the house. With both my parents dead and a whole town dead with them, I had no reason to stay there anymore so I moved on."

Calming down slightly and taking a couple of deep breaths Haku looked at Zabuza. "I left the town and followed the road with a couple of supplies in a bag. I can't remember how long I walked for but I never found another town. After four days I had exhausted my supplies and was starving to death on the side of the road. That's where I met Zabuza-sama."

**(Flashback)**

Sitting on the side of the road was a small child with long black hair that was filled with mid, twigs and leaves. Seeing the child a man with a huge broadsword strapped to his back walked up to it.

Looking up as the man drew near the child held his gaze. Only wearing what accumulated to a dirty rag the child seemed unbothered by the harsh wind and snow. Looking down at the child as he stopped in front of it they stayed in silence for a moment.

"Your eyes child, they hold loneliness of the likes that only those who have nothing left know," spoke the man in a low voice. When the child said nothing back he crouched down to eye level with it.

Child, how would you like to accompany me on my journeys? Ill train you to be a splendid weapon and you'll never have to be alone again," offered the man. Seeing hope fill the Childs eyes the man reached his hand out. "Come with me?"

Nodding, the child grabbed the mans hand to pull itself up.

"What is your name child?" asked the man as they both started walking down the road.

"Haku! And what's yours mister?" chirped the Haku.

Smiling under his face wraps the man looked down at Haku. "You may call me Zabuza."

**(End Flashback)**

"Wow," breathed Naruto. "That's amazing!"

The rest of team 7 Nodded in response to Naruto's statement.

Grumbling under his breath Zabuza finally decided he had enough. "Alright! Story over! Everyone eat your food and get to bed ill take first watch." Going back to his grumbling as he took his food with him to a tree branch to take the first watch.

Nodding his head Kakashi spoke up. "Agreed, it's getting late. Everyone get some food and get some sleep."

Nodding the three Genin and Haku grabbed some fish that Naruto's clones caught and went to their tents.

_'Do you guys think I'll turn out strong enough to protect everyone I care about?' _Naruto asked his two tenants as he ate.

Scoffing the Kyuubi just rolled over forcing Minato to jump away or be squashed. **'With my power Brat, you can protect anyone you want.'**

Gaining a hopeful look Naruto finished his fish. _'So that means you'll help me Kyuubi?'_

**'You wish brat,' **laughed the Kyubi.

Muttering under his breath about "stupid giant foxes" Naruto rolled up in his sleeping bag and drifted to sleep.

* * *

(Konoha – Hokage Tower)

"…and that's what happened Hokage-sama" Kakashi finished as he snapped his book shut and look up at the Sandaime Hokage.

Taking his pipe out of his mouth and breathing a long sigh of smoke, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up at his shinobi. "Thank you for your report Kakashi, you and your team will be receiving pay for a A-rank mission due to encountering and entering combat with a A-rank missing-nin plus complications." Turning his head and looking at Zabuza and Haku he picked up a pen and some paper. "I also take it that since you two still would like to become shinobi of Konoha?" he asked while scribbling on the piece of paper.

"Yes Hokage-sama" replied Haku as Zabuza merely grunted.

"And you Zabuza? Is it in your interests to join Konoha?"

Growling Zabuza crossed his arms, "joining this village has to be better then living as a missing-nin with the Kiri hunter-nins hunting me."

Smiling at the reply, the Hokage handed the piece of paper he had finished writing on to Kakashi as he informed both Zabuza and Haku, "first there are rules to joining a village as you would know Zabuza. First you must submit to having our mind scanned by one of my Yamanaka's to see if you intend any harm onto my village, this is also includes you Haku."

Taking a puff on his pipe and exhaling more smoke as he received a nod from both shinobi he continued, "You shall both be giving temporary ranks while on probation for the next six months." Putting his pipe down the Hokage turned serious for a moment, "This is to ensure that you are serous in your plight to join us is with good intentions."

His face softening slightly he stood up, "If my people fail to find anything then I welcome you to Konoha."

Bowing low while Zabuza just grunted again Haku beamed at the old Hokage.

Sitting back down and picking his pipe back up the Hokage turned back to Kakashi. "Kakashi, take Zabuza and Haku to the interrogation team to have them checked by Inoichi Yamanaka, just show him the note and he'll know what to do."

Nodding his head slightly Kakashi motioned for both of them to follow him as he left the Hokage's room with Haku and Zabuza tailing behind him.

"The rest of you are also dismissed as well," spoke the Hokage as he settled down and pulled out a stack of paperwork.

Huffing, Sasuke turned on his heel, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room. Seeing Sasuke act so cool Sakura's eyes turned to stars and run after him asking for a date.

Looking up from his paperwork to see Naruto standing in front of his desk still and looking unsure of himself, the old Hokage frowned slightly while putting his pen down. "Is there something else Naruto-kun?"

_'Ask him Naruto, we need a place for you to train' _Minato spoke in Naruto's mind._ 'Preferably some place away from people.'_

Rolling his eyes internally, Naruto picked a sarcastic tone. _'You don't say.'_

Picking his words carefully, Naruto looked towards his grandfather figure with a serious facial expression. "Jiji, do you know a place I'd be able to train without people watching me?"

Leaning back in his chair and picking his pipe back up with a puzzled expression Sarutobi tried to figure out what his surrogate grandson was thinking. Exhaling some more smoke from his pipe he sighed as he leaned forward. "Do tell Naruto-kun, what is wrong with training ground 7?"

Shifting his feet slightly while looking down at the ground nervously. "Well I want to get stronger so I want to train, but I also want to keep it a secret" he explained.

Nodding his head, Hiruzen pondered in thought for a moment before a place struck him. "Since you would prefer to keep this a secret I would recommend using training ground 45. No one has used that one for years because it's so close to training ground 44."

_"That's perfect Naruto! Also ask him if you can use training ground 44 once you think you've got good enough" _echoed Minato's voice in Naruto's head.

Giving what accounted for a mental nod Naruto then turned back to the Hokage, "Would it be possible for me to use training ground 44 once I've become good enough?"

Humming thoughtfully with his hand on his chin, Hiruzen pondered the question. In all truthfulness he was not fully sure that Naruto would be able to handle training ground 44. Thinking it over fully he came to a solution. "How about this, every couple of days ill come see you train and when I think you're good enough ill give you a key to enter the place?"

Completely bewildered by the mention of a key Naruto had to voice his confusion. "Why would I need a key Jiji? It's just a normal training ground right?"

Shaking his head and chuckling slightly Hiruzen looked at Naruto and smiled. "No it's not but you'll see what I mean when you walk past it."

Beaming Naruto turned around and ran out of the room. "Thanks Jiji!" he yelled out over his shoulder.

Smiling the old Hokage pulled a small orange book from the top desk of his draw. Leaning back on his chair he opened the book. "Oh Sayuri you naughty girl" he giggled like a pervert.

* * *

(Konoha streets)

Walking down the streets of Konoha one spiky blonde haired Genin was smiling like an idiot. _'I finally have a place to train and become stronger!' _Naruto thought to himself. Ignoring the glares from the villagers he continued down the street.

_'Calm down Naruto, this training will be like nothing you've ever experienced before' _spoke Minato.

**_'He's right brat' _**laughed the Kyuubi. **_'I'll enjoy putting you through hell.'_**

Getting a slight shiver down his back Naruto's smile slipped slightly before coming back even greater then before. _'Heh, this'll be nothing! Just you watch I'll get stronger and become Hokage in no time!'_

Smiling at each other inside the seal both Minato and the Kyuubi grinned like mad.

**_'First you moron, before we do any training, we have to change your looks. I will not have my container walking around looking like an over-ripe pineapple!'_**

_'Come one! What's wrong with orange?' _whined Naruto.

Laughing so hard he fell on the floor, Minato wiped a tear away from his eye as he picked himself up off the floor. _'You're a ninja now Naruto, fi you want to be successful in this then you can't wear something that makes you stick out like bright orange.'_

His grin slipping from his face completely, Naruto stopped dead in the middle of the street as his face turned ghostly white. _'You mean I can't wear orange anymore?!' _he mentally shouted.

Wincing at the loudness of the shout while the Kyuubi covered his ears in annoyance Minato tried to calm Naruto down. _'I'm not saying you have to stop wearing it all together, but you'll have to start wearing something that makes it harder to spot you. If you're gonna be a ninja, the first rule is to stick to the shadows. If possible never confront your enemy head on. Try to ambush them or lead them into a trap to make them easier to take out. Only confront them head on if that is the last possible course of action.'_

Giving what accounted for a mental nod of his head, Naruto started walking again. _'So… where exactly am I getting these clothes from because every shop kicks me out?' _he asked.

Pondering the question for a second, I place struck Minato. _'If you go up the street there should be a shop with a kunai on the sign to your left. They should have some clothes and other equipment you'll need for your training. Also make sure you get clothes that are several sizes too big, ill explain why later.'_

_'Right.' _Continuing to walk up the street he came across the shop and stopped just outside. _'Are you sure they'll serve me? Every other shop just kicks me out.'_

_'I'm sure Naruto.' _Minato said reassuringly. _'The man that owns this shop is a weapons expert. He knows the difference between what's been sealed and the thing it's sealed into.'_

Nodding his head Naruto took a deep breath and entered the shop. A bell ringing signaled his entrance to the man behind the counter.

The man was medium height, roughly 165cm tall and slightly plump. He has greying black hair that was but short and a small goatee the had flecks of silver through it. He was sitting behind the counter reading a magazine that has 'Kunai of the Month' printed on it. Looking up at the chime of the bell his eyes fell of Naruto but remained impassive unlike every other shopkeepers.

Nervous, Naruto made his way to the counter. Seeing this the man put his magazine down on the counter and looked up at the blonde Genin.

"Can I help you?" asked the man in a gruff voice but not unkind voice.

Stunned that the man didn't scream at him and kick him out Naruto just stood there and deadpanned at the man.

Completely bewildered by the kids actions, or actually lack of actions, the man stepped forward, waved his hand in front of Naruto's face and snapped his fingers. "Earth to kid, you there?"

Snapping out of his daze, Naruto shook his head and focused back on the man. "Sorry" he apologized.

"Don't worry" dismissed the man while waving his hand. "Now, is there something you need?"

"Umm, yeah. I kind of need some new clothes, black if you have it." Naruto said hesitantly.

_'Oh, and a sword too! Chakra conductive to be specific' _called out Minato.

Just as the man was about to speak Naruto cut him off by saying "and a chakra conductive sword if you have them."

Nodding his head again the man turned his head around to the back of the shop. "Tenten! We have a customer!"

Bewildered Naruto craned his neck to the left to try and get a look behind the man. Hearing something akin to footsteps coming down wooden stairs Naruto wondered whom it was. His question was answered a moment later when a young girl that looked his age came down the stairs and into the main part of the shop. Looking at her Naruto noticed that she had dark brown hair that was done up into two buns on each side of her head. She was wearing a pink Chinese styled shirt with a gold dragon coming up the left side, pitch-black pants and standard black shinobi sandals.

Stepping forward and sticking out her hand Tenten smiled at Naruto. "Hey, I'm Tenten!"

Beaming at Tenten Naruto grabbed her hand and shook it. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"So what do you need?" she asked.

Interrupting before Naruto could speak the shop owner provided the information. "He needs some new clothes which is why I called you down and also a chakra conductive sword."

Nodding her head in understanding she nodded her head. "Okay, follow me please."

Slightly confused in the turn of events Naruto followed a little behind Tenten towards the clothes section of the shop.

Stopping in front of a rack of clothes Tenten turned around to face Naruto. "So, do you know what you're looking for or have a rough idea?"

"Umm, not really" Naruto replied sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head. "Something preferably black or dark in colour and it needs to be about 5 sizes too big for me at the moment."

Nodding her head in understanding again she proceeded to pick out clothes. Handing them to Naruto to go try on she went and picked out some more.

xxXXxXXxxXXxXXxx

Stepping out of the change rooms Naruto rolled his shoulders to try and get confortable. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a long black coat over the top that had a dark orange stripe down the left arm and went down past his knees, plain black pants and black steel capped boots.

"Nice!" whistled Tenten as he took in the new form of Naruto.

Swinging his arms around to get comfortable in his new clothes Naruto looked at himself in a full-length mirror. "Even I have to admit this looks a lot better then the orange clothes."

Nodding her head Tenten picked up the orange clothes he'd left on the floor and threw them in the bin. "Now, lets go get you that sword you wanted."

Picking up the three other sets of identical clothing he had grabbed, Naruto followed her to the section of the shop that contained all the swords.

"So, what type of sword are you looking for?" asked Tenten as she turned around to face Naruto.

Not sure exactly what he was looking for himself, Naruto replied with the first thing that came to mind. "A sharp one…" he said stupidly.

Sweat dropping as Naruto replied, Tenten quickly recovered and asked something different. "Well of course, but what type f sword? A Rapier? Katana? Ninjato?" she questioned.

Deciding to step in and help since it was his idea Minato sat up on the Kyuubi's head. _'Double edged Katana made with chakra conducting metal Naruto. It's what I learnt to use and the double edge is helpful in fights.'_

Giving another mental nod Naruto looked at Tenten. "A double edged Katana made with chakra conducing metal if you have it."

Walking along the Weapons rack Tenten stopped in front of a Katana. Picking it up and handing it to Naruto who unsheathed it and held it at arms length she said, "is this what you're looking for?"

Grinning like a little kid on Christmas day Naruto re-sheathed it after Minato approved of it, "Perfect! Thank you for all your help Tenten." Bowing to each other Naruto went to the counter to pay for his new things while Tenten went through a door at the back of the shop.

"I see you found your stuff. It suits you" the man said as Naruto put his stuff on the counter.

Nodding his head as the man priced all the items Naruto pulled out his wallet Gama-chan that was left on his doorstep on his birthday years ago. Gama-chan was a green frog wallet that when was full of money was nice and fat but was skinny when it had no money. Presently it was nice and fat thanks to the A-rank mission he had done with his team.

"That comes to 68500ryo" the man said.

Taking out the required amount and handing it Naruto collecting his stuff in his arms and went to walk out the shops. As he reached the door he heard the man behind the counter call his name so he turned around.

"Naruto, just remember you're always welcome in this store" the man said in a sympathetic tone.

Smiling at the words Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks Mr…. ummm."

Chuckling slightly the man looked a little sheepish. "You can call me Isuko."

Giving a big mega-watt grin Naruto walked out of the store with his new equipment and clothes while calling out "Thanks Isuko!"

xxXXxXXxxXXxXXxx

Making a quick stop at his apartment Naruto put away his new gear and strapped his katana on his left hip. Looking himself in the mirror one last time before heading out tot eh training ground he then jumped out the window of his apartment and made his way to the training grounds.

_'So, what exactly are you training me in?' _asked Naruto while jumping across the roofs.

Yawning as he sat up Minato scratched his head. _'To be honest, just about everything. That includes taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Also Kyuubi will teach you how to control his power to an extent.'_

_'Awesome!' _Naruto mentally cheered.

Grumbling awake the Kyuubi shifted slightly from his sleeping position on the floor. **_'Brat if you don't shut up with your yelling I'll eat you next time you come in here. Now hurry up and get to this training place.'_**

_'Right. I'm going' _gulped Naruto.

xxXXxXXxxXXxXXxx

Walking past the training grounds Naruto looked for number 45. "42… 43….4-holy shit…" he gasped out. Standing in front of the fence for training ground 44 he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a massive forest and he couldn't even see past the first few layers of trees. _'What the hell! This is where you want me to train later!?' _he screamed out in his mind.

**'Brat I swear to kami, if you don't stop yelling I'll find a way to come out there and crush you! **Yelled the kyuubi.

_'My bad' _apologized Naruto while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. _'So, what exactly is that place?'_

Laughing at both the Kyuubi and Naruto Minato decided to speak up. _'That Naruto, is the Forest of Death or Training ground 44. You'll be training in there eventually and it does wonders for your reflexes, agility and stamina. Actually I trained to use my __Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)__ and not fly into trees.'_

Bouncing up and down with excitement Naruto pumped his fist in the air. _'You have to teach me that technique tou-san.'_

Pondering the request Minato thought for a moment. _'I can see the benefits of him knowing that technique but it takes a seal master to learn how to do it. Maybe I could… yeah that could work but it would take him at least two years…' _Making up his mind after a minute or two of thinking he spoke up. _"I could teach you how to do it Naruto, but it will take you at least two years to be able to perform and another six months to a year to learn how to stop flying away every time you use it."_

Running off to go find his training ground Naruto was thinking about all the cool things he could do when he learnt the jutsu that made 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' famous.

xxXXxXXxxXXxXXxx

Sitting on a tree branch in training ground a shadowy figure flicked a wooden stick into the tree branch that was full of other wooden sticks to make a perfect leaf village symbol. _'That kid looks familiar and he was staring into the forest lost in thought. I wonder if I should pay him a visit since it looks like he's my new neighbor' _thought the shadowy figure as it stood up and jumped away into the forest.

* * *

(Training ground 44)

_"Well it's about time I got here," _thought Naruto as he entered the center of the training ground.

The training ground was pretty basic. It was mainly a circle shape with a stream that ran directly through the middle of the training from Northwest to Southeast. To the Northeast of the training ground there was a group of trees and to the left of them was a huddle of boulders with the biggest being twice the size of Naruto.

_'Alright Naruto, time to get your training started!'_

Cheering about finally getting to properly train Naruto jumped up in the air. _'Right! What's _first?' he asked.

* * *

**Authors notes: Well there's chapter 2 done. Tell me what you guys think. Also, what should Naruto learn? How strong should he become? Give me any ideas you guys might have and any jutsu you think he should learn and ill try to incorporate it into the story along with what I've got planned.**

Me: …..where's my character for the end of the chapter?

Kakashi: sorry I was late, a black cat ran acr-

Me: don't worry, everyone's finished the story and closed it off by now so you missed your chance.

Kakashi: Noooooo! I wanted to be famous! *Anime tears*


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Training Begin!

**Authors notes:** sorry about the spelling errors and some words missing in chapter 2 guys, didn't get that one checked before I uploaded it. This one should be better and also longer too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor it's characters. However, I do own one MacBook that I use to write this story on. It seems to never pick up on any spelling errors or missing words so I don't particularly like it…

* * *

Chapter 3: Let the training begin!

(Training Day 1 - Training Ground 45)

_'Alright Naruto, time to get your training started!'_

Cheering about finally getting to properly train, Naruto jumped up in the air. _'Right! What's _first?' he asked.

Tapping his chin thoughtfully while humming, Minato cocked his head to the side. _'You know, now that I think about it, I'm not sure what to start on…'_

Sweat dropping at his tenant, Naruto tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, _'come on! I thought I was training!'_

Laughing at his sons' enthusiasm, Minato wiped a tear from his eye and continued. _'Well you'll be training, now lets see, what should you do first…. Hmmm, how many shadow clones do you think you could make and still have enough energy left to run around?'_

Pondering the question slightly, Naruto scratched his head._ 'Well, when I beat up Mizuki that time I created over 1000 clones and could still fight him alongside the clones. In fact, I was even tired!'_

Laughing again Minato thought about the information. _'Well then, let's get started here! First, make 500 clones.'_

_'Why would I make clones for training?' _asked Naruto confused.

_'Have you never noticed that when a clone dispels you gain its memories?' _asked Minato in a curious voice.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and smiling Naruto mentally shook his head. _'Actually, I never really use them for anything. The last time a did use them was when I fought Kakashi-sensei in the bell test.'_

Face faulting at his son, Minato picked himself back up off the floor and screamed at the top of his lungs, _'How the hell did you never notice?'_

_'Well I never use them for anything since Kakashi-sensei never lets me use them for stupid D-rank missions,' _retorted Naruto in a defensive tone.

Rubbing his temple in frustration, Minato sighed. _'Alright, basically whatever your clones learn during their so called lifetime, you'll gain the experience and memories they gained when they dispel.' _After receiving a mental nod Minato continued. _'Basically this means that anything your clones do such as reading, learning ninjutsu, stealth work or anything else that they learn, you gain the memories of it.'_

Rubbing his head in confusion at the end of the explanation Naruto sat down on the grass of the training field. _'So I learn what my clones learn but I don't see how this helps with my training.'_

Minato sighed. _'Okay I'll dumb it down. Basically if you want to learn a new jutsu that would normally take four days to learn, then with one clone it would half the time making it two days. Two clones would make it one day, eight would make it twelve hours and so on. Does it make sense now?'_

_'I got it! _Naruto exclaimed as he stood up. _'Clones will speed up my training and the more I make the faster it goes so lets get started!' _ He made a cross sign and called out "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)" as a cloud of smoke enveloped the training field. As the smoke cleared it showed the training field full off black-cloaked Naruto's all smiling the same smile as the original.

**_'That brat can make this many Kage Bunshin without my chakra… interesting' _**thought the Kyuubi as he continued to pretend to sleep.

Standing there in shock Minato gaped at what Naruto did. _'I thought I said 500 Kage Bunshin not 1000 Naruto' _he said after a brief count.

Grinning sheepishly at one of his tenants scolding him Naruto rubbed the back of his head in his trademark pose. _'Well you said they'll increase my training and 1000 of them should double whatever I'm doing for training right?'_

_'Alright I suppose' _hummed Minato. '_Now to get down to business, when you were in Nami no Kuni you learnt to walk up a tree using chakra whi-'_

_'Yeah that was amazing! I can walk up walls and stuff now!' _interrupted Naruto excitedly.

Sighing Minato shook his head. _'Naruto shut up and listen. Rule one about being a ninja; always keep your calm and never let your emotions get the better of you. Just this instance for example I could be explaining something critical to your survival and you just interrupted me. You could have died if I was trying to explain how to beat an enemy jutsu in a life or death situation.'_

Dropping his smile Naruto sat back on the ground. _'Okay that was rule one, stay calm. Maybe you should explain these rules to me before we start training?'_

_'Sounds reasonable. Well you now know rule one. Rule two; a ninja should always stick to the shadows. Never be overly flashy with what jutsu you throw around and never show more then you have to. Always try to take out an enemy quickly without showing much of your skill.'_

Naruto nodded his head while crossing his arms over his chest. _'That actually makes sense. I suppose that's why you made me get new clothes that are black. But why did they have to be so big?'_

Sitting down in his usual spot, the Kyuubi's head, Minato smiled. _'I'll explain that later. Now the third rule which is the last for now, try to always be prepared for any situation you could find yourself in. I'll be able to help you with that later on but for now back to training. I want you to assign 150 clones to the tree walking exercise and for them to try and master it. Since we have double the amount I thought we'd have I want 350 clones to try the water walking exercise. The theory is the same behind the tree walking one but you need to constantly change chakra amounts because the water is moving. Next send 100 clones to the village library and have them read up on everything from proper nutrients the human body needs to grow all the way to shinobi tactics for beginners. The remaining 400 clones will be learning a new jutsu that I think you should know.'_

'Awesome a new jutsu! What is it? is it awesome like making a tidal wave or shooting of a massive fireball bigger then Sasuke-teme's?' asked Naruto excitedly.

Minato sighed as he rubbed his head in frustration again. _'Remember what I said about keeping calm. Also it's better then that. You might not think at first but when you master it you'll love the uses you can make with the jutsu.'_

Trying to remain calm by taking a couple of deep breaths, Naruto managed just that. _'Right so what exactly is this new jutsu? What do I do and what are the hand signs?'_

_'Right, 400 of your clones will be learning this new jutsu, it's called Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu), basically you can throw one shuriken at an enemy and with this jutsu, turn that one shuriken into a thousand if you master it.' _

Gaping at the exclamation Naruto's mind went into overdrive. _'This sounds awesome! What are the hand signs?'_

Grinning at his son's enthusiasm, Minato told him the hand seals necessary for the jutsu. _'If he masters this jutsu' _Minato thought to himself, _'then with his chakra reserves he could multiply one shuriken into thousands. He could be an unstoppable force.'_

"Right well lets get going then!" Naruto yelled both mentally and physically as he jumped up off the floor. Looking at all his clones that had just been standing around the training ground for the last 20 minutes looking at him. "You guys all know what to do so lets get started!"

Minato sweat dropped at his son yelling at his clones. _'Umm Naruto, they don't know. The conversation we just had was after you created your clones so they didn't experience any of it. Let me teach you another trick with Kage Bunshin. If you create another clone and then dispel it… well try it and you'll see.'_

Nodding, Naruto put up his hands and formed a cross to create a clone and a puff of smoke to signify its arrival. He then sent a burst of chakra out at that clone to dispel it. Seconds after the new clone had dispelled a look of understanding came across the 1000 clones.

"Right lets get started then! I call the water walking exercise!" shouted one clone as the rest scrambled away to either work on the new jutsu, the water walking exercise or to go read at the library.

Grinning at his new found power Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. _'I am a god' _he thought to himself.

Scoffing at his container the Kyuubi flicked his tails aggressively. '**You're so pathetic brat. You're proud of creating 1000 of them messily little clones.'**

_'Hey! I don't have that much chakra yet! When I get older I'll get even more and then I'll show you!' _shouted Naruto.

Deciding to interject before things got violent like last time Naruto came into the seal Minato decided to quell the argument between the two. _'Actually Naruto, your chakra levels are on par with the five Kage. Your reserves will grow even bigger as time goes on though and this is thanks to the seal you have on you. The seal I placed on you to keep the Kyuubi in here siphons some of its chakra and sends it through your chakra coils, which expands them. However the seal didn't work exactly how I planned it to work.'_

Hearing this sent Naruto's brain into hyper-drive from all the different thoughts he now had running through his head. _'What do you mean it didn't work how you thought it would?'_

_'Come in here and I'll explain exactly what I mean and what'll happen from here on out regarding the seal.' _Walking over to the bars of the seal where Naruto would appear when he entered the seal, Minato sat on the ground and waited.

Outside of the seal, Naruto sat down on the ground in a meditative position while mumbling under his breath about "stupid problems interrupting his training.'

Appearing in the seal Naruto was greeted to a sight of Minato sitting on the ground with a serious face and a giant sleeping, orange pile of back fur to represent the Kyuubi. Naruto then sat down crossed legged in front of Minato and folded his arms in his lap.

Exhaling deeply, Naruto spoke up first. _'Exactly what do you mean that the seal didn't work as you thought it would?' _he asked in a low monotone.

Minato cringed slightly at the question. 'The name of the original seal that I was going to place on you was called Shiki Fūjin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal) and I thought I had learnt it perfectly."

Picking up on what Minato had said Naruto put his hand up to stop his explanation. "What do you mean 'you thought you had learnt it perfectly'?" he asked slowly.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling deeply again, Minato was unable to look Naruto in the eye and so looked at the ground. "I learnt it off a scroll. The jutsu is a self-sacrificing jutsu so it's not exactly something I could practice over and over again until I perfected it. I used shadow clones but they always dispel after it so I could never tell if I had performed the jutsu to perfection." Whoever had said that the fourth Hokage was a genius that could perform any jutsu perfectly first try was clearly wrong.

Continuing with his explanation Minato looked up from the floor. "It's not a huge deal actually. All that's different from this seal and the Shiki Fūjin is that this seal doesn't siphon the Kyuubi's chakra perfecting like it should." Ignoring a grumble of **"thief" **from the curled up form of the Kyuubi he tried to explain. "The original seal was meant to siphon some chakra from the Kyuubi and send it through your chakra coils to slowly increase your chakra reserves and also send it through your body."

A look of confusion coming onto Naruto's face, Minato interrupted before he could ask. "The reason for the chakra to go through your body was to increase your own skills as well as the ones given to you by being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"What the hell are jinchuuriki and what skills to I have?" Naruto asked. He was slightly confused but really excited. The talk on new skills was something he was interested in. With these new skills maybe he could beat the old Hokage and fulfill his dream.

"A jinchuuriki is someone like you Naruto. Someone with a biju sealed inside them. There are only 9 of you spread throughout the Elemental Nations and you each of you have at least one special ability to go with your biju."

Rocking in excitement Naruto had to ask the obvious question. "So what powers do I get huh?"

"Well thanks to your friendly resident furball here," Minato started while getting a snort from the Kyuubi in response to the first half of the sentence. "You gain an increased healing factor which thanks to the seal hasn't reached its full potential. Right now you can heal from a broken bone over night instead of like a normal person who would need a medic-nin just to heal within a week. If the seal worked right you'd heal from a broken bone within an hour at most."

"Is that it? I just heal faster?" asked Naruto. He was slightly put down if that was all. He was expecting something like being able to transform into a fox or grow a tail.

"I wasn't done yet and don't look down on the healing factor. It's going to be because of the healing factor that we can get through your training so fast. Your muscles will never atrophy which means that any strength you gain you'll never lose over time and you'll only ever keep getting faster and stronger."

"That sounds better…" Naruto said. The only thing he really understood from it though was that he'd only ever get stronger and faster.

"You're lucky to have the Kyuubi though, you gain 3 abilities instead of just the normal one or two. The second one you gain is stealth. With a little practice in that area and no one will ever be able to detect you except for some of the best sensor-nin. The third ability is directly connected to the Kyuubi and is actually shared by Nibi although you have it to a lesser extent because the Nibi is a giant fire-cat. With this ability you'll only ever get cold under extreme circumstances like being in the snow almost naked for a day."

Understanding roughly half the explanation Naruto nodded his head. "That makes sens- Wait!" he shouted suddenly. "If I'm meant to never get cold then why do I get cold in winter?"

Seriously? Did this kid never pay attention to anything that was being said? "The seal doesn't work properly and it's messed with the abilities you gain from the Kyuubi. It's also reduced your physical and mental attributes such as height, strength, speed, intelligence, focus, your senses and appearance. This is what the whole conversation has been on so far or haven't you been listening?"

"Uhhh not really" Naruto said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I spaced out halfway through."

_'God I need to fix this seal now before he drives me crazy!'_ Minato thought to himself. Who could really blame him though? "Right well it's time to fix this seal. To do it we need to loosen it first and then flood your chakra coils with Kyuubi chakra." Standing up and motioning for Naruto to do the same, Minato made several hand seals while calling out over his shoulder. "You ready over there?"

Twitching slightly at being addressed, the Kyuubi shifted to face Minato and opened one eye to glare at him while simultaneously leaking red chakra through the cage towards Naruto. **"Let's get this over with so I can sleep already." **

Nodding in agreement Minato finished his hand seals as the fingertips on his right hand were enveloped in a dark green flame. "This'll hurt a bit Naruto but it'll fix the seal" he explained.

Naruto just nodded while keeping an eye on the Kyuubi's because he didn't trust his voice at that moment.

Taking the nod as consent to continue Minato thrust his right hand directly into Naruto's stomach and twisted it anti-clockwise. "Rirakkusu fūin (Seal Relax)" he shouted out as the Kyuubi sent his chakra to envelop Naruto.

Naruto grunted as he was hit in the stomach and gasped as the hand he was hit with twisted and he was enveloped in red chakra. The pain was intense and he cried out as more and more chakra was forced into his system.

* * *

(Training Ground 45)

At first it appeared as if nothing had happened. Naruto's body has just been sitting there for over an hour while the clones left in the field went about their training tasks when all of a sudden there was a great gust of wind emitted from the original Naruto's position and he was surrounded by a swirling mass of red chakra just like in Nami no Kuni except this time a extra tail grew making a total of two.

Freaking out slightly the clones that had been training vacated the area in case the original went on a rampage.

* * *

(Mindscape)

"Just a little more!" Minato shouted out. He was panting slightly from the effort required to keep the seal open enough for the Kyuubi to force some of it's chakra through it. Naruto was still conscious and fighting through the pain, which was commendable since he had thought he'd be out cold just from loosening the seal.

After a constant minute of this Minato decided it was enough. "That's enough now!" and immediately the flow of chakra through Naruto stopped and he removed his hand from Naruto's stomach.

As soon as the hand was removed from his stomach Naruto dropped to the ground on his knees and crossed his arms over his stomach. Panting like he'd just ran a marathon he looked up at Minato and smirked painfully. "Heh, that was nothing…" he grunted out as he proceeded to collapse on the floor unconscious.

Dusting his hands off Minato walked back into the seal and jumped on top of the Kyuubi's head. "He's tougher then I thought he would be at this age. That would have rendered a full grown man unconscious within seconds."

Scoffing at the remark the Kyuubi just turned it's back on Naruto and the cage bars and curled up on the ground. **"He still has a long way to go before he impresses me."**

"Yeah yeah," Minato said. It was going to take a lot for Naruto to earn some respect around here and it was not going to be easy. "Just wait, he'll impress you to all hell and you two will eventually get along." God he hoped he was right there. "We really shouldn't leave him there though, we should send him out of here to wait for him to finally wake up."

As the Kyuubi let out a great breath that didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon, Minato let out a sigh and jumped off the Kyuubi and walked over to Naruto. As he channeled chakra into his right hand he reached out and touched Naruto who then proceeded to fade away into nothingness.

Jumping back on top of the Kyuubi's head Minato sat down crossed-legged and closed his eyes. "I wonder how the influx of your chakra will effect him." He truly did wonder since he had never even heard of something like this happening in all of the books he had been through when he was alive.

**"He'll turn out a lot better then he is now I can tell you that."** Kyuubi yawned out as it shifted positions to attempt to get to a more confortable position on the ground.

"Let me guess, something about how he can't get any worse then he is right now?" Minato said as he cracked an eye open to look at the Kyuubi's nose.

At that a half bark/half laugh cam from the Kyuubi. **"As much as I don't think he could get any worse then he currently is, no. Remember he has my chakra and I'm a giant fox. Foxes are known for being cunning and deceitful."**

That was a shock. For the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the biju that was said could create tidal waves and crush mountains with just a flick of it's tails, to actually say something like that instead of something outright undermining someone was rare to say the least.

"You're hoping he turns out arrogant and full of himself aren't you?" It was the only logical explanation.

**"No, not at all. He'll turn out arrogant in the future if he completes all the training set for him. I just know he'll turn out better then you expect because I'm amazing."**

Of course that was the answer. Damn fox was full of itself sometimes, but then again it was half right.

"How long until he wakes up then and we can see?" Minato asked.

After a moment of silence and a quick calculation he received an answer. **"Since my chakra should be almost rewriting his DNA, changing his physical appearance, muscular make-up, mental capacity and mental state, the latter one so to speak, my guess would be roughly 14 hours from now so at… 7am tomorrow." **

"So not too long." Minato stated. Looks like they could get started on the real training soon and hopefully the clones that had run off earlier had come back and been training. "Let's try get some sleep for now."

In response he got a grunt from the Kyuubi and nothing more was spoken after that as Minato settled down on the Kyuubi's soft, red fur as a bed like normal.

* * *

(14 hours later – Day 2 of week break – Training ground 45)

In the center of the training ground a young male genin sat up and groaned. "Ughh, my head."

Rubbing his forehead in an attempt to dull the pain he heard the gruff voice of the Kyuubi that seemed to echo throughout his head. **"It's about time you got up brat, you should feel terrible for at least 10 more minutes."**

Damn the idiotic fox was loud. _"Hurt? My cranium feels like it's been split open by a pickaxe," _Naruto complained.

_"Ahh, look you were right, he does sound smarter already!"_ chirped Minato with a happy smile plastered on his face. _"That's probably the increased intellect_ _you were talking about right?"_

**_"Yep."_**

_"I've loosened the seal too, we should be able to experience and see what Naruto does now."_

**_"So that would be why I can feel the breeze ruffling my fur right now?"_**

_"Yep."_

**_"I like it."_**

This wasn't helping Naruto at all; it was just confusing him more and more. _"Start from the beginning. What exactly just happened?"_

_"Right!" _said Minato. He'd completely forgotten Naruto understood almost nothing of what was said 14 hours ago about the loosening of the seal. _"Basically what we've done is loosened the seal because it was restricting you physically, mentally and internally. Now everything about you has changed. Your physical appearance, muscular make-up, your senses such as hearing and sight have been improved and you also gain some sensory abilities, mental activity is now much smoother and processes faster and you heal up to ten times faster then before."_

Taking everything in, Naruto only had to think for five seconds before he came up with a solution. _"Basically, I'm now a super-charged juggernaut with increased physical capabilities?"_

To say that Minato was shocked would be an understatement. He expected Naruto to be a bit smarter but to pick something like that up within five seconds and understand it completely was amazing.

_'God I'm going to love this increased intelligence thing!' _Minato thought to himself_. _No one could really blame him either since talking to the Naruto from 14 hours ago was infuriating. _'"Right well it's time to continue your training. 1000 more clones and then you come in here."_

_"Why am I coming in there? What can you train me in from in there?" _Naruto asked. It wasn't like he couldn't do whatever Minato wanted him to do in there out where he was now.

This was the part Minato was looking forward to. Hopefully with the increased intellect Naruto would actually understand it. _"Fuinjutsu Naruto, the lost art. Almost no one uses it anymore and I believe there is only one other seal master in the elemental nations. I plan to increase that number up to two."_

_"I'm going to go out on a long shot here," _Naruto said. _"I'm guessing that Fuinjutsu isn't just sealing then?"_

Loosening that seal and increasing the Kyuubi's chakra flow was starting to seem like a really good idea. _"Correct. It wouldn't be worth teaching you really if it had no place for combat use. Fuinjutsu has many uses and not just sealing. You could use it to write gravity seals on yourself for training instead of weights. Fighting an enemy you could slap a chakra suppression seal on them and either kill them or knock them unconscious to restrain and interrogate them later. Fuinjutsu has many uses and if you become a master in it, you could do almost anything your imagination could think of." _Minato said in confidence.

Naruto nodded. This sounded like it would be well wroth learning. _"When do we start?"_ he asked.

Minato smiled at the question. With him eager to learn this could go better then planned. _"Right after you go get something to eat and look at yourself in the mirror. That last one will be priceless."_

_"Why do I have to look in a mirr- oh yeah!"_

Yep. Interesting already…

* * *

(Naruto's apartment – 30 minutes later)

"What the hell!" was all that could be heard throughout the apartment complex that housed Naruto.

Looking in the mirror Naruto touched his face and his reflection did the same. The only problem with this was that his reflection wasn't how it normally was.

Touching his right cheek again and rubbing it to make sure he wasn't just seeing things Naruto just stood there and gaped at himself. Instead of his usual reflection of a small, blond haired and blue-eyed genin there was something completely different. Looking back at him was a boy slightly bigger then Sasuke. Instead of bright blonde, spiky hair like normal, in its place was a dark yellow head of hair that had streaks of what looked to be almost orange through it. The whisker marks on his cheeks had grown longer, darker and become more defined. His eyes had become a red colour, his pupils had become more slit-like. The top two canine teeth had grown bigger and slightly jutted out to give his mouth a more fox like appearance.

Together with his black t-shirt, pants and his cloak he composed a almost wild appearance.

_"I look… intimidating."_ He said to his two tenants.

**"You look like a proper container for me now" **replied the Kyuubi. Normal looking container be damned! His container had to look like a fox.

_"I think it looks good, more exotic looking" _Minato added.

_"Oh don't worry, I like it. There's no reversing it now and I suck with genjutsu so I can't exactly hide the new look."_ Plus it wasn't too bad. The increased muscle density increased his strength and speed greatly and it only took him just over 20 minutes to run from the training ground to his apartment which was on the opposite side of the village.

_"Alright, food and then let's get on with this Fuinjutsu training," _he said as he grabbed a cup of instant ramen and started boiling the kettle.

_"This should be easy since I'm a Fuinjutsu master. You should be writing your own seals within a week!"_ Minato stated.

Little did he know what he was getting himself into with this…

* * *

(Day three of the week break – Training ground 45)

Naruto was sitting down in the middle of the training ground surrounded by multiple scrolls, brushes and inkbottles. Scribbling away at a small rectangle of sealing paper he paused for a moment before adding a single letter to the seal.

_"These explosive notes are easy to make," _he complained. A stack of them were already made and put to the side to use for later missions if need be.

Minato just sighed from inside the seal. Naruto had been complaining all day about practicing writing by creating explosion notes. _'There's a reason I'm making you practice with explosive notes."_ He said. _"I told you earlier, this way you'll know when you screw up and when you can write 100 of these within an hour, without screwing up then we'll move on."_

Finishing up another explosive note Naruto put his brush down. _"Yeah I know, but I've made 30 already and you haven't told me I've done a single one wrong yet."_

_"That's because you've been using clones for muscle memory for the writing part. It's also taken you 2 hours so far." _Minato rebuked. The kid was getting impatient and as soon as he screwed up this would be funny.

_"Yeah it's been two hours but I haven't screwed up yet!" _Naruto yelled mentally. For only learning seals for just over a day eh thought he was doing good.

Creating a ram seal he channeled a small amount of chakra into the seal. Instead of turning out like the other explosive notes however that was not the case.

Instead of the ink drying and the sealing paper becoming an explosive note there was a loud band, a puff of smoke and Naruto was thrown backwards 3 meters.

Coughing because of the combination of dust and dirt in the air Naruto Stood up and walked back over to where he was sitting and saw that the sealing paper he'd been writing on was not burned to ash. _"What the hell happened there?" _he asked his mentor/tenant.

Minato managed to stop himself from falling off of the Kyuubi's head but was still rolling around laughing from what happened. _"Well, I told you you'd notice when you screwed up right?" _he managed to say between laughing.

Rolling his eyes at the behavior Naruto collected his sealing equipment and re-sealed it into a scroll to make it easier to carry. Adopting a serious tone he addressed Minato. _"Dad, I need to ask you something." _

Shutting up immediately Minato physically tensed. _"You haven't called me dad at all yet so I'm guessing this is serous then?" _ He asked.

Taking a deep breath Naruto readied himself to ask his question. _"Who was my mother? Your name is Namikaze and my name is Uzumaki so I ordered one of my clones that was going to the library to do some reading on anything related to Uzumaki."_

Not hesitating in the slightest Minato just said one word. _"And?"_

Continuing on Naruto said everything his clone had been through. _"Uzumaki is the name of a clan that were closely knit with Konoha. As a sign of good faith we wear their symbol on or flak jacket. They had their own hidden village called Uzushiogakure and they were master of Fuinjutsu, the best in the Elemental Nations. However the village was destroyed during the third shinobi war and the clan was destroyed. It's not known who did it though."_

Minato nodded since it sounded close to the truth. _"I can't tell you who your mother is yet, for the same reason you can't tell anyone that I'm sealed in here. Your mother was a powerful Kunoichi and had many enemies. If I was to tell you and you let it slip then you could be in serious trouble."_

_"Yeah, almost as much trouble as I could be in if I let slip that you're sealed into me?" _was Naruto's reply.

_"You'd be in more trouble." _Was the flat reply he got from Minato. _"Your mother had a special type of chakra that was extremely powerful. She could form her chakra into chains that were so strong they could restrict a biju. She could create barrier ninjutsu just with the chains. You have some of her DNA and therefore, you have the potential to either make chains like that yourself, or to produce offspring that can. Hidden villages have been known to kidnap and start breeding programs for things of that caliber and for bloodlines."_

Dejected Naruto hung his head in defeat. A puff of smoke over near the water signaled that one of clones that were working on chakra control had run out of chakra. _"When I get strong enough will you tell me who she was and tell me about her?" _ He asked.

Nodding his head, even though Naruto couldn't see it Minato didn't even have to think about the proposed deal. _"When you get strong enough, yes."_

Cheering up slightly Naruto smiled and in a puff of smoke, created more clones. _"Well then I'll have to get really strong really fast!" _he decided.

Seeing Naruto's newfound determination Minato had a thought. _'If this is what he's like when he finds something he wants then I think I have a way to make his training more beneficial…'_

* * *

(Day four of the week break – Hokage Tower)

Sitting behind the desk as usual was Hiruzen Sarutobi clad in the Hokage robes with the ceremonial Hokage hat on the right side of the desk while he was addressing the people standing in front of the desk.

"Your paperwork has been finalized and you are both now fully fledged shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato," he said as he addressed the only other people in the room.

Facing him were Haku, dressed in her combat attire of the standard Kirigakure robe that stopped just below her knees with a green jacket that had white trimmings and a brown sash wrapped around her waist twice with her hunter-nin mask attached to her right side. The only difference was that symbol on the hunter-nin mask had been changed to the leave symbol.

Standing to her right was her mentor and partner Zabuza with his new headband worn just like his old one, which was to the side of his head, a Konoha flak jacket on with his sword strapped to his back, black pants and a black top underneath the Flak jacket

Continuing from where he left of the Hokage continued. "You have both been given a rank of course. Haku you are now a Genin rank while you Zabuza are a Chunin."

Haku just stood there smiling, not caring what rank she got.

Growling, Zabuza clenched his fists at his sides. "I was a Jounin in Kiri, why am I a Chunin here?" he asked.

"You are a Chunin for now," the old Hokage said. "You will be doing missions supervised for 4 months and after that you will be free to do missions at your leisure and in 8 months you may apply for the Jounin exams. This is the best I can for you rank wise because my advisers disagree with making you a Jounin right away."

Nodding to say he understood but still not liking it Zabuza decided it was better to tough it out for 8 months instead of being on the run again.

Since nothing else was being said Hiruzen took that as an indicator to continue. "You have been given a two bedroom apartment," with that he threw one key to Zabuza and one to Haku. "I believe you already know someone who lives there so you should be fine." Going back to his ever-growing pile of paperwork The Hokage dismissed the two new Konoha shinobi.

Deciding to speak up Haku stepped forward slightly and addressed the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, have you given thought to my request?"

Looking up from the file he had been writing on Hiruzen remembered the request Haku had made and smiled. "Yes I remember it and it has been arranged, you have 3 days to get settled into your apartment and on the fourth day you will meet them at the location I told you."

Nodding Haku smiled wider, bowed to the Hokage and left the tower with Zabuza.

_'I'll have to watch what happens on the crystal ball just for some entertainment that day. I'll make sure to give them the "capture Tora" mission that day' _the old Hokage thought to himself as he sighed and went on with his paperwork.

* * *

(Day four of the week break – Training ground 45)

Two days had passed since Naruto had started learning Fuinjutsu and he had taken to it like a fly to manure.

_"Right, time to include what you've been learning into your training. So far you've got down storage seals, weight seals, chakra suppression seals, learnt to make your own explosive tags and learnt gravity seals." _Minato said. He was surprised that Naruto had picked up on Fuinjutsu so fast when most people didn't learn anything past using a scroll for storage.

Naruto was sitting down in a meditation position with his eyes closed. It was currently lunchtime and he had his usual 1000 clones practicing new jutsu and his chakra control with more clones at the library reading anything that could be helpful.

Uncrossing his legs Naruto stood up and shook his limbs to get the blood flowing through them properly. _"Time to apply a seal or learn a new one?" _he asked.

_"Kind of, you remember the gravity seals I made you learn last night?"_ Minato asked. Getting a nod he continued with his explanation. _"Well they aren't just for using on enemies to make them easier to restrain or defeat, they can also be used for training."_

Following the conversation completely Naruto mentally nodded and took out a corked bottle of a black substance that had a tinge of red to it. _"You know you never told me why I had to add my blood to my ink…"_

_"Completely off topic but it's because you're an Uzumaki which makes your blood extremely potent for sealing and adding your blood makes seals stronger and more effective." _Minato explained. Little did Naruto know that his Namikaze heritage also increased the potency._ "Anyway, create a clone, we're using gravity seals instead of weights to increase your physical training."_

Complying with the request he created a clone that popped into existence on his right side._ "What exactly do I need the clone for? It's not like I can't write a gravity seal on myself and get back to training."_

_"You could just do that and write one gravity seal on your wrist," _Minato said. _"But then that gravity seal would only effect your wrist and your hand. You need to write gravity seals all over your body and then connect them with lines for them to actually work efficiently. Also, tell your clones to take it's time when writing them because your hand writing still isn't 100%."_

_"And yet, for the fourth time today you've made me create a clone and then tell me what to do so I have to repeat everything you just said…" _Naruto said slowly.

Inside the mindscape Minato grinned sheepishly from on top of the Kyuubi and rubbed the back of his head much like his son, not that Naruto could see him do it. _"Well you could always dispel that clone and create another one," _he suggested.

_"I know," _Naruto replied as he did just that with two puffs of smoke and started taking his clothes off as the clone grabbed a brush and the bottle of ink/blood. _"It's just annoying when you do this. These gravity seals go up to x100 gravity, is there any particular place I have to put the number indicator or can I put it anywhere?"_

_"You can put it anywhere," _Minato said as he proceeded to relax back on the Kyuubi's head which was his usual spot. _"When I was living I had mine on the inside of my forearm so I could easily see it."_

Turning to his clone that was currently painting the seal on his right bicep the real Naruto whistled to get its attention. "Put the number indicator on the back of my left hand" he ordered as the clone nodded indicating it had heard him since it didn't look up from its job.

Five minutes later the seals were drawn up and the Naruto clone made several hand seals to dry the ink and make it active. With its job done it dispelled itself and the real Naruto put his clothes back on. _"So I just channel chakra into the seal to increase it right?_

_"Correct, now get to it and start walking around!" _Minato ordered while smiling at himself.

Rolling his eyes at his tenant Naruto held up his left hand with the back facing him and channeled what he considered a small amount of chakra into the seal expecting it to increase up one number. What happened instead was for him to suddenly shoot to the ground like a giant had stepped him on.

_"What the hell happened!" _he mentally screamed since he couldn't even open his mouth to scream properly.

_"The same thing that happened to me when I invented this training method. You channeled way too much chakra into the seal." _Minato said while laughing so hard he almost fell off the Kyuubi's head. Even the Kyuubi had let out a small chuckle at his containers discomfort. _"Go ahead and try to have a look at the back of your hand if you can see it."_

Shifting his gaze over to his hand Naruto was shocked at what he saw. _"How the hell did I channel so much chakra I got the seal to level 72!" _

Trying to stop himself from laughing Minato sat back up and crossed his legs. _"You need to try and put less chakra into the seal," _he said.

Grumbling to himself about _'stupid blonde idiots'_, Naruto did just that and put less chakra into the gravity seals and watched as the number reduced down to 15 but still couldn't move. _"Bit less," _he though to himself as he gave it another shot and the seal number slowly ticked down to 2 and he could move. Very slowly he managed to get on his knees. Putting his hands on his legs he pushed himself into a standing position. _'This'll have to do' _he thought to himself.

"I got i-" he yelled but was cut off halfway through as he suddenly plummeted to the ground and pierced his tongue with one of his canine teeth. "Ah damn that hurts!" he screamed from the floor as blood filled his mouth from the slowly closing hole in his tongue. "I'm starting to love this increased healing time," he said to himself.

_"May as well create a couple more clones to go over more chakra control and head home since just walking will make you accustomed to the gravity seals," _Minato said while he flopped back down into the soft, red fur of the Kyuubi.

Not replying but creating 100 more clones to go practice chakra control exercises, Naruto proceeded back to his apartment at a snail pace while occasionally falling over and yelling out in frustration every time and occasionally pain from another hole made by his canine teeth.

* * *

(Naruto's apartment building – one hour later – First floor)

Standing properly for the first time in an hour was Naruto on the first floor of his apartment building, right in front of the staircase. He was covered in sweat from the effort it took to walk from his training ground to his apartment building, puffing like he'd just ran a marathon and had multiple spots of dirt and grime from where he kept falling over from the effect of he gravity seals.

_"Stairs…" _he said mentally, not expecting a reply from anyone.

_"Think of it as more training?" _Minato suggested. All things considered, climbing the stairs would actually be harsh training.

Stepping forward and lifting his right foot off the ground to take the first step, Naruto gripped the railing and pulled himself up with a grunt of effort. Going for the second step he attempted to pull himself up with the banister again but slipped on the edge of the step and face-planted it on the stairs.

Getting up with a groan of pain he tried again only to receive the same result.

_"Think I could just sleep down here tonight?" _he asked his tenants after already failing to climb the stairs twice already.

**"Weak. Even after I charged you with my chakra and made you stronger you're still weak!"** was all he got from the Kyuubi.

_"Weak? I'll show you who's weak!" _Naruto screamed mentally as he walked forward and attempted to storm up the stairs this damn fox was going to call him weak when he made it up these stairs.

At least that's what he thought he was going to do. Realistically he only made it up 3 steps before tripping and rolling back down.

**"Weak, just like I said."** Was all that went through his head at that time. With a growl of frustration he charged at the stairs again with the full intent of getting up them even if it took him all night.

* * *

(End of the Week break – 8am)

The final 3 days of the week break went by in a blur of Naruto creating clones to train on all the jutsu Minato had him learning, studying Fuinjutsu, increasing his taijutsu and kenjutsu skills by going through katas, Naruto himself going through physical activities and yelling every time he fell down thanks to the gravity seals.

Finally the week was over and it was time for his team to get back to doing missions and he couldn't wait for another B-rank mission to test his new skills.

Heading on his way to training ground 7 where his team normally met on days they were meant to do missions and/or team training. Walking into the training field he saw that Sasuke, Sakura and someone else were there already all sitting on the floor.

Looking up from where he was sitting on the floor against a tree trunk, Sasuke saw a different looking Naruto then he normally saw walking towards them with a big smile plastered on his face. "Dobe!" he called out. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sakura and the other person in the training ground stopped talking and looked around to locate the reason of Sasuke calling out. Locating the person Sakura's jaw dropped the other person with them just smiled at Naruto.

Walking up and stopping in front of his team and the one extra person Naruto tilted his head to the side. "You say something teme?"

"Yeah I did, what happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he jabbed a finger towards Naruto. "Your hair is different, you're taller, your teeth a bigger, your eyes are red and slit-like, you act different and why the hell do you have a katana strapped to your back? Do you even know how to use that thing?" as he said this he gestured at everything he mentioned.

Seeing her crush curious and asking questions, Sakura also voiced her opinion. "What did you do Naruto?"

"Umm…" was all Naruto replied with. _"We didn't think of an excuse for the physical changes did we?" _he questioned his more talkative tenant.

_"Nope, never did. Put that new brain to good work and think of something quick because you certainly can't tell them the truth." _Was the only reply he got from Minato.

_"Right I got this!" _he told his tenant. "The change is because… I finally unlocked my kekkei genkai, which is called umm… Kitsunerirīsu (Fox Release)."

_"Nice thinking, saying you have a bloodline," _said Minato. _"Isn't that one of the topics your clones went through in the library?"_

_"Yep. Hopefully they buy this."_

**"You even had enough sense to name your fake bloodline after who gave it to you," **praised the Kyuubi from inside the seal.

The odd person out of the group that was siting on the floor stood up and joined the conversation with a soft, feminine voice, "So you also have a kekkei genkai too Naruto-kun?"

Smiling at the girl that had long black hair and big brown eyes Naruto nodded. "Of course Haku-chan. If I may ask though, why exactly are you here?"

Smiling Haku pointed at her headband with her index finger. "Take a guess Naruto-kun."

Rolling his eyes in a playful way Naruto pretended to be in deep thought. "Well first time's the charm so I'm guessing you're here because…."

* * *

**Author notes: **okay there we go, chapter 3. There should be some actual fighting in the next one. Some of you may say that it was too soon for gravity seals but you have to realize, he's both Namikaze and Uzumaki, he's also smarter now thanks to the Kyuubi and he's got Minato teaching him with clones for the muscle memory for writing. I did get this one proof red and it should be mistake free.

Enjoy!


End file.
